callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.357 Magnum
The 357 Magnum Revolver is a Revolver found in the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer mode, roughly equivalent to the Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4. This pistol is capable of taking out enemy players in 2 to 4 shots depending on range and perks and is considered reliable enough to be effective enough with any perk, though reloading will be frequent. In Game A powerful side arm for those that want to take down the enemy in the least amount of shots. Like most revolvers, it holds only 6 rounds. The Magnum is capable of a high rate of fire. The .357 Revolver is unlocked at level 49. Compared to the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4, the .357 seems to have more accuracy and not as sloppy of recoil, however the recoil from each round pushes the nose of the gun up quite a bit before resting back into position. When firing rounds as rapidly as possible, each shot is pushed up into a distinct straight, vertical line. In a burst of six aimed directly to the head, it is possible that five will comletely miss. Because the gun is so powerful, aiming down to the chest or gut will produce a kill in two to three shots with stopping power. Over all this gun is more ideal for many classes unlike the Desert Eagle Mark XIX in COD 4. It is a fine sidearm, no matter how you play. Those with sniper rifles will find that the .357 can easily take out anyone that's in your way while traveling to a location, while SMG/MG users will find that the .357 is a trusty sidearm for when your magazine is empty, but you still need to engage a target. Reloading this weapon is slow; it takes approximately 3 seconds. It should also be noted that this sidearm only holds 6 shots in its cylinder, and as such, you will be forced to reload often. Thus, it is best to pair it with another weapon with slow reloads and use Sleight of hand Possibly a reference to Band of Brothers, Floyd Talbert is given a .357 magnum Colt new service revolver in the episode "Currahee". Also at that time, Privates in any branch of the military were allowed to purchase and carry their own side arm so it wasn't uncommon to see soldiers with a .357 or any other type of side arm whether it was a Colt .45, a stolen Luger, or any other type of pistol. American revolvers were also extremely popular with Japanese police and military officers who could afford them, particularly revolvers in .357 magnum. The Type 26 revolver shows obvious influence from privately purchased American revolvers. Gallery Image:357_5.png|Normal view Image:357iron_5.png|Ironsight Trivia *In Nacht der Untoten the .357 Magnum Revolver is a one shot one kill weapon, making it a treasured weapon for most players. *Flicking the cylinder in and out with one's wrist, as the in game character does is generally frowned upon, as it can misalign the cylinder. *This is based on the Smith & Wesson Model 27 revolver. *There is a dot barely visible on the Magnum's iron sights, much like the orange line on the Springfield *This is one of three weapons (the others being the M2 Flamethrower and the M1911) that is incapable of dismemberment in Nazi Zombies. *When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine this weapon becomes .357 Plus 1 Kil-u *In multiplayer you can fire the 357. Magnum Revolver as fast as you can, but in Nazi Zombies the fire rate has been capped. *The iron sights of the .357 Magnum (PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions) do not look the same on the Wii version. *The reload animation shows the player character dumping all of the cartridges (which are always shown as empty casings) onto the ground and inserting a speedloader, even if there are still unfired cartridges in the cylinder. *If you look closely at the bullets, they are all blanks. Videos WURUe226NSA 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver Category:Revolvers